1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an improved attachment for a baseball and/or softball bat which provides a substantially constant resistance to a bat during the entire normal swinging motion of a bat by a player. It has been found that prolonged practice swinging of the instant invention when attached to a bat will enhance a batters swing speed as well as his ball hitting power.
2. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Bat speed and power are two of the most important factors in being successful in the sports of baseball and softball. The instant apparatus allows for constant air resistance throughout the full range of motion of a typical bat swing. The device has double curved turbine-like wings which present a constant surface area for constant air resistance throughout the swing. This constant air resistance produces steady pressure against power supplied by a batter. Unlike prior art devices, the instant invention eradicates fluctuations in air resistance to a bat during the swing motion.
Briefly the power swing enhancer invention is directed at a device which comprises a unit of a cylinder to which two set of four bent and contoured wings are attached with one set contoured clockwise and the other set contoured counterclockwise and set in a fashion so that from the top of one wing to the bottom of its wing set a radiant angle of 45 degrees is cover with two counter facing and balanced surfaces. The bend and contour of the wing surfaces are set in this fashion so as to keep constant the available surface area for air resistance thru the complete motion of a normal batters swing.